Secretpumpkin
by WhisefoohL
Summary: How can a halloween party be dull with Greg in charge of games! i know its not october, but still, read it anyways! please please please review!my first csi fic. be nice
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing. Remember to review!

Its Halloween and Greg took it upon himself to spice it up a little. He had devised a little game.

"Hey, Gregg-o, whatcha up to?" Nick asked walking over to where Greg was sitting at the table in the break room.

"Nothing, why?" Greg asked

"Just curious, you've been keeping to yourself lately, it's been oddly quiet." He said.

"Oh. Hey, is it at all possible to assemble the rest of the team for a few minutes later on today? I have an announcement." Greg asked innocently.

"Sure, but only if you tell me what you're going tell them later." Nick said.

"OK, but only if you promise to keep it on the down-low. I came up with a game." He said quietly.

"Yes…?" Nick said impatiently when Greg didn't continue right away with his story.

"Sorry, I'm just plotting. OK, so it's kinda like secret Santa, but not. It's more like secret…pumpkin. Every one, even Griss draws a name, and the person whose name you draw is the person who you get something for. And that something is a costume. The person who you give the costume to has to model it at the Halloween party," Greg finished, taking a bow before leaving the room.

'He's an odd, odd guy.' Nick thought, sighing.

Later

"So what did you need to talk to us about, Greg?" Grissom asked. It was clear that everyone was getting impatient, so he thought he'd better get started.

"Ok, I have a game." And from there he gave the same instruction spiel that he'd given to Nick earlier. "What do you think?"

"Ok, so who do I get?" Warrick asked. Greg was obviously annoyed by such a stupid question.

"Were you even listening? Ok you draw a name AT RANDOM from a hat. So it's basically up to fate to decide," he said, pulling a hat from behind his back. "I think you know the drill, but for people like Warrick who are clueless, this is where you draw the name of the person who you will be shopping for." He handed the hat to Sara, who drew a name, and immediately put on a poker face. Then she handed the hat to Catherine.

Once everyone had their names they went back to work. Greg too had chosen a name, and was clearly excited about it. His game was a hit, so much so that Grissom had so far played along with out complaint.

Everyone was being very secretive. Sara's face hadn't changed. She would make a great poker player! Maybe that would be his next undertaking. A lab poker tournament.

"Hey Greg, nice game. Very clever," Catherine said from the door way, "Grissom's actually playing along!"

"I'm glad you think so," Greg said. He didn't attempt small talk. He figured that the safest way to keep his name secret would to have as little contact with any of the players as possible.

After what seemed like day, it was time to go shopping. He had some very good ideas. Once at his car, he realized that every one else had had the same thought to go shopping right after the shift. He took a count of his friend's cars, and came to the conclusion that every one of them was headed out of the parking lot.

'At least they're taking it seriously!'

more soon, i already have it written, i just have to type it up. review!...please...


	2. Chapter 2

Probably the fastest up date ever! Hehe enjoy. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters…

"Hi, welcome to The Costume Shoppe." Said the lady at the front desk. Warrick nodded to her and moved on. He walked around to the back of the store, looking around. Just as he rounded the corner, he saw Catherine. She was talking to another worker who was pointing over to the other side of the store.

"Well hello Warrick. Fancy meeting you here," she walked by him mysteriously. And without looking at each other again, they both finished up their business at the store, and left, careful not to let the other one see what they were holding.

Grissom had been smart and chosen a store on the other end of town.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" a lady standing by the cash register asked. She was smiling at him.

"Yeah, we're playing this game at work, and I have to find a costume for a friend," he then went on to describe his person and she laughed.

"I had a young man in here earlier with the same situation. Do you by any chance work with the crime lab?"

"Why yes I do. And what did this young man purchase?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I think that that might defeat the purpose of the game." Grissom thanked the woman for her help and moved on. He made his discision and exited the store.

Sara had so far not run into anyone. She was going to have fun with this. She picked out her costume relatively quickly, but all these costumes were just too tempting. She grabbed a princess dress and went to put it on. Walking over to a mirror, she spun and curtseyed.

"You look beautiful. Are you sure you're not a real princess?" said a man who worked at the store. He had on a knight's costume on.

"Thank you, I think so too. It might be kind of hard to process a crime scene dressed like this though!" she said, grinning.

Pleased at how good she looked, she paid for the costume and walked out of the store with a smile.

Greg walked into the costume store with many ideas, but when he walked in and saw all the possibilities, he decided to re-think it. He picked up an item, thinking that it would be perfect, but then realized that it was way out of his price range.

"Can I help you find anything?" Said a woman walking over to where he grimaced at the price.

"No, I'm fine. Do you by any chance have a discount for someone who's say a CSI? Or a genius, or a guy with wicked sweet hair?" he asked, grinning.

"No, sorry," she said. "Do you by anychance work with a woman, brown hair, and a gap-tooth smile?"

"Yeah, I do. She was here already?" he asked.

"Yeah." The lady turned and walked away. Greg spent a little longer browsing, before being reminded that they closed in 10 minutes. He grabbed a costume and payed.

At the party, every one had a bag, carrying the costume which their person would be modeling shortly.

"Ok everyone, exchange you're costumes!" Greg said, obviously very excited for how his game would turn out. Warrick walked over to Greg and handed him the bag. Greg handed his to Grissom, and Griss gave his to Nick. Nick got up and gave the bag to Catherine. Catherine gave hers to Sara, and Sara gave hers to Warrick.

Nick was first on the run-way. Even Grissom couldn't help smile as Nick walked out from behind the curtain, reluctantly. He was dressed as a clown. Everyone was laughing and Nick was grinning ear to ear. The costume was complete with everything from the wig to the shoes. After taking a bow, walked back out of sight.

"Next up is Catherine Willows." Greg said into a fake microphone.

Catherine walked out dressed as a hippie. Lindsey, who had come along, was laughing so hard she could hardly stay on here chair. She finished her bows and quickly rushed off.

"Our next model is the beautiful Sara Sidle!" She came out sporting a skimpy little tennis outfit. She was glaring at Catherine, but finally cracked a smile. After bowing like the others had, she scurried off.

"Next up is Warrick Brown." Warrick came out wearing a basket ball uniform, complete with a baskeball. He dribbled down the runway, not very gracefully.

"Keep your day job! Or more your night job!" Nick said, laughing as Warrick tripped over his own feet.

"Next is the founder of this game. Greg Sanders!" Sara had taken Greg's place as he disappeared to go change into his costume. Greg stepped out wearing high waters, a pocket protector, and broken glasses. He took on the role by snorting and pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He skipped back out of sight.

Greg hurried back to the microphone, and announced "Next Gil Grissom!"

Grissom walked out dressed like a biker. He accually pulled off the look, except for the whole blushing thing. Greg was practically rolling on the ground laughing at how Grissom was trying so hard not to smile.

Greg was so pleased with himself that he was already planning other festive games for the rest of the holidays in the year.

End.

Hope you liked. Review please, it's the right thing to do!


End file.
